Bramblestar's nine lives
by warriorsfan101
Summary: I don't own anything! Also it is not my intention to copy off of anyone so if I accidentally did, than I am sorry!


**I Do Not Own This!**

**I Do Not Intend To Copy Anything!**

Bramblestar's nine lives

I looked down at the cold, limp body of Firestar. "I can't believe he's dead" I said. But then again I don't think anyone can believe it. My mate/new deputy Squirrelflight came up to me. "No one can believe it." she said. I saw the clan starting to come and sit vigil for Firestar.

*The next day* "It's time to go." said Jayfeather. "Alright I'm coming." I said. As we were going to the moonpool, I noticed some of the Thunderclan cats who had gone to fight in different clan's territories were coming back. I saw Lionblaze and told him to tell the others that Firestar was dead. He looked shocked but said he would and ran off to tell the others.

When we got to the moonpool Jayfeather said. "Touch your nose to the water; I'll be here waiting when you wake up." I touched my nose to the water and instantly knew I was dreaming. I looked around and saw I was at the gathering island. I looked up and saw the stars were swirling around and coming towards me. I saw a ton of cats that I recognized. I looked around and saw Bluestar, Firestar, Cinderpelt, and plenty of others.

At once I saw a she-cat that I recognized coming towards me, it was Honeyfern, the brown she-cat who had died saving Briarlight from an adder not too many moons ago. "With this life I give you protection; use it well to protect those of which you care for and love, especially Squirrelflight." The life scorched through me like the fire that killed Yellowfang, Patchpelt, and Halftail.

As soon as the pain stopped I saw the next cat had walked up, it was Cinderpelt, the medicine cat who had died when she had been bearing Sorreltail's kits and a badger broke in. "With this life I give you healing; use it well to heal those injured around you." This time I felt the sting of a fresh wound being healed by the juice of an herb.

When I opened my eyes Cinderpelt was gone and was replaced by Hollyleaf, the cat he had thought was his daughter who had been killed yesterday in the battle with the Dark Forest. "With this life I give you courage; use it well when your clanmates need you to." This life filled me with so much pain I would have fallen over but my paws were stuck to the ground.

Then she was replaced by Feathertail, the beautiful silver she cat who had died saving Crowfeather and the Tribe of Rushing Water from Sharptooth. "With this life I give you love; use it when you think you need it most." This time I could feel what Feathertail must felt in the last moments of her life, pain and love.

Feathertail walked away and Flametail walked up. Flametail died when he was playing on the frozen lake and it broke under him, Jayfeather had tried to save him but let go and Flametail had drowned. "With this life I give you trust; use it when you need to trust someone you don't." This life made me feel like fire and ice together were tearing me apart.

When I opened my eyes again Flametail was gone and had been replaced by Longtail; the elder who had retired early due to his eyes being scratched by a rabbit. He had later died when the tree fell into the camp; the same tree had paralyzed Briarlight's hind legs. "With this life I give you hunting; use it well to feed your clan even in the coldest leaf-bare." This life had me feeling like I was stalking my prey and then feeling the satisfaction of the kill.

Next came Bluestar; the Thunderclan leader before Firestar; she had died when she saved the clan from the dog pack by tossing herself and the dog pack leader into the gorge back in the old forest. "With this life I give you loyalty; use it when your clan needs you to make the tough decisions." This life had me feeling like I had when I had always been trying to prove myself, knowing I was loyal to my clan but still having to prove it over and over again.

Next came Goldenflower my mother; she died of old age around 13 moons ago. "With this life I give you learning; use it when you feel like you still have a lot to learn." This life made my fur tingle with the satisfaction I had had when I caught my first prey.

Finally Firestar came, who had died yesterday from his wounds from the battle. "Hello Brambleclaw, my apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I may have not always trusted you, but I know I made the right choice when I made you my deputy. With this life I give you nobility and faith; use it when your clanmates and you think it is right." This final life scorched me like the hottest flame and the coldest ice. It felt like I would die right there on the spot, but I knew I wouldn't. "Finally, I hereby welcome you by your new name, Bramblestar." said Firestar. Then all of Starclan started chanting my new name - Bramblestar!

As quickly as it started, it ended. All the warriors of Starclan faded and I awoke. I sat up and Jayfeather asked. "You have nine lives, right?" And I replied saying, "Yes." We walked back to the stone hollow and as soon as we entered, Squirrelflight came up and said "Welcome home, Bramblestar." I said I was glad to be back, and padded over to my den. There was fresh moss there and I decided I would thank Cherrypaw and Molepaw later. As soon as I laid down I was asleep and drifted off into my dreams…


End file.
